Harry Potter and the Rising of Armies
by Afalconstar7
Summary: Year 6. Voldermort is rising his army, can Harry and Dumbledore defeat Voldermorts new wepons. Sirius returns, HHr,RLu
1. Good things and Bad things

A/N: This is my second fanfic. I had to stop my first because of baseball tryouts. I have been thinking about doing this for a while. I think that Sirius is going to come back some how some way, because JK couldn't be so mean to Sirius. If you don't like m fic pleas don't read it. There will be a little romance HHr and RLu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or related items just the plot.  
  
Harry Potter and the Raising of Armies  
  
Chapter 1: Good Things and Bad Things  
  
The whole ride home from Kings Cross was silent, the Dursleys were silent because of the Moody scaring them to death, and Harry was silent because he was depressed over the loss of Sirius.  
  
When they arrived to Privet Drive Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage up to his room, the Dursleys didn't even look at him. He sent down his trunk next to his desk and Hedwig's cage on his dresser. Harry just sat at his desk and stared out the window.  
  
A lot was on Harry's mind Voldermort, the prophecy, and Sirius. The wizarding world now knew that Voldermort was back, so that meant that Tom had no need to lay low, and that would mean that he would start killing again.  
  
Harry now knew why Voldermort was always trying to kill him, why he was so important, and why Voldermort killed his parents. His future was set out for him and there was nothing he could do to change it, either he was going to kill him or he was going to get killed.  
  
His only father figure was now gone, he fell through a piece of fabric on an archway and was gone forever, never to return. Harry felt as if a piece of him was gone. Harry wished that he would have done so many things different so that Sirius would have never died, if he would have opened the mirrors, and studied Occlumency were just two of the things.  
  
Harry desperately wanted to talk to someone, he couldn't talk to Ron or Hermione because they just wouldn't understand, and they didn't know Sirius like he did. He really wanted to talk to Remus mostly, he had known Sirius since his first year, they had been best friends, and they had been the Marauders.  
  
Harry decided to owl Remus and ask if he could stop by and talk to him about Sirius.  
  
Remus,  
How are you doing? I know it has only been two hours  
since we last talked but I really want to talk to you  
about Sirius. You are the only one I can talk to about  
him. You and Sirius were friends since your first year,  
and he was my only father figure. I just think that it  
would really help if we talked. Pleas come as soon as  
you can it would really help.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry reread it and rolled it up got up and tied it to Hedwig's leg, "Take this to Remus, please." She hooted and then flew out the open window. Harry figured that he needed to get his mind off Sirius till Remus owled him back or came over, so he started to unpack his things. He was about finished unpacking when Pig, Ron's owl came in the window.  
  
Harry untied it and noticed that it was from Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
I know you are upset about Snuffles but you really  
need to talk to someone about it, it's not healthy to  
keep it all bottled up. There is something important  
that I have to tell you, I wanted to tell you in person  
but I don't know when that will be so I am going to tell  
you now. Harry I love you, and have loved you since the  
train in the first year. I was going to tell you last  
year but I knew you fancied Cho. I know that it may  
seem weird and it might ruin our friendship but if we  
are really best friends then it shouldn't matter. If  
you don't feel the same it is okay but I will still love  
you. Ron already knows, and I thought that he would be  
mad but I found out that he has a girlfriend already and  
hasn't told anyone yet. He is dating Luna, he was  
afraid we would make fun of him. Well I have to go Mrs.  
Weasley is making us clean the attic.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was shocked, he didn't know what to think. With everything that has happened this was the last thing on his mind, Harry did have a little crush on her since the kiss on the platform. She was a very smart girl and she has gotten very attractive. The more Harry thought about it the more he realized that he loved Hermione too. She had always been there for him, when they saved the philosopher's stone, she gave the information on what was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, helped him save Sirius, helped him learn new spells for the Triwizard tournament, and in the Department of Mysteries. So he grabbed two rolls of parchment. One for each Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione,  
As for me talking to someone, I have already owled Remus  
and asked him to come over. I didn't realize it till you  
wrote me but I feel the same way about you. I would  
rather ask you this in person but, Hermione Granger will  
you be my girlfriend? Well I got to write Ron, hope I  
can see you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
He then grabbed the other roll of parchment and wrote to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
Hey mate, why didn't you tell me about you and Luna? I  
would never make fun of you, you know that. Guess what?  
I asked out Hermione, I hope she says yes. Will you  
try and ask your mum when I can come over, I am not in  
that big of a hurry to be there, you know why. Anything  
is better then here, especially with my best friends. I  
will talk to you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry quickly rolled the two pieces of parchment up and tied it to pig's leg, gave him a treat, and opened the window.  
  
Harry decided that he should get to sleep, he hoped that it would be dream free but he was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked around, there were at least thirty crouched people in black robes, he was at a Death Eater meting.  
  
Then Harry heared himself talk, but it wasn't his voice. Then voice was high, cold, and evil. It was the voice of Lord Voldermort. "I am glad all of you have made it here in such short notice, because I wouldn't want to kill you and lower our already low number of members."  
  
"But I have called you all here because my most faithful servant Severus Snape has made a very big break trough. He has taken the wolfsbane potion and altered it, you see the wolfsbane potion makes a werewolf calm and be able to think during his transformations.  
  
What Severus has done is made a potion that if a werewolf drinks it once the will not only be able to transform on full moons but also whenever they want, for the rest of their lives. Know I want the inner circle to find out where there are any werewolves that will be willing to work with us, if they refuse..... Kill Them!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry shot up out of bed and ran to his desk and saw a letter on his desk from Remus and Hedwig in her cage. He scribbled a quick note to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor, Come to my house at noon tomorrow, I had a serious dream. It is very important. Harry.  
  
Harry tied it to Hedwig's leg, "Girl, take this to Dumbledore as quick as possible." She gave a hoot and was gone.  
  
Harry went over to his desk not able to sleep and opened Remus' letter.  
  
Harry, I am glad that you came to me to talk, it is better to talk about things then to hold them in. I will come over tomorrow at noon, I have some good news.  
  
Remus  
  
This made Harry feel a little bit better, but he couldn't get the dream out of his head. Sirius was right last year in the kitchen at Christmas: "I've warned you, Snivellus," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know Better---" 


	2. Freedom and Animgaus

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that the last chapter was kind of short. I am going to try and post every other day. Some times I won't be able to because of baseball practice. I will be able to post at least one on the weekends, mostly Sunday.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter related characters only my plot.  
  
Harry Potter and the Rising of Armies  
  
Chapter 2: Freedom, and Animagus  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to soft knocking and someone calling his name, "Harry, are you awake?" Harry recognized the voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes come in," Harry called. Harry looked to his clock and it was noon exact, Harry never slept that long before. He figured the Dursleys were afraid to wake him up.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Remus blurting out, "Harry Sirius is FREE!"  
  
Harry was shocked, "What? How?" he asked.  
  
"Wormtail was caught trying to break into Sirius' family vault, the goblins were torturing him the Ministry officials got there. They gave him the truth potion and he told them everything. Sirius is free and they want to give him 12,000,000,000 gold galleons. A billion for each year spent in Azkaban."  
  
Harry was very happy to know that Sirius was free but then he remembered that Sirius wouldn't be able to get the money or be able to walk out in public. "That's great Remus," Harry said giving him a hug.  
  
"This is pleasing that Sirius is finally free, but please hold the celebration," Dumbledore interrupted. "Now what was this dream all about, Harry?"  
  
"Professor Snape isn't on our side anymore..... He is evil!"  
  
"I talked to Severus last night after the meeting," Dumbledore stated. "I can assure you he is not evil, all that happened was he got the Cruciatus curse for not being at the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"He lied to you, I saw the meting through Voldermort's eyes, like the attack on Mr. Weasley last year," Harry explained.  
  
"That is impossible, Harry" Dumbledore protested. "I would have seen it in his eyes."  
  
"Sir you said your self, Snape is very skilled in Occlumency. You taught him yourself!" Harry almost yelled. "And no offense but if Voldermort can't tell when he lies don't you think he could lie to you with out you seeing it!"  
  
"None taken Harry, you have a point. Explained what you saw." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"It was a big meeting there was at least thirty Death Eaters there, He was very happy that's why I could see into his mind." He paused. "he said that his most faithful servant had a huge break through, I guess that Snape altered the Wolfsbane potion, the new potion if a werewolf drinks it he or she can transform not only on full moon but when ever it wants and the werewolf can keep his mind so that it knows who it is attacking and what it is doing for the rest of its life!"  
  
Dumbledore was quite for a minute, and then Harry started again. "Then he told the inner circle to find as many werewolves as they could that were willing to work with them, and if they don't the Death Eaters were spouse to kill them." Harry finished.  
  
"This is very disturbing," Dumbledore said. "I have to warn the Order." With that Dumbledore was gone with a pop.  
  
Harry and Remus sat for a moment in silence, and then Remus broke it. "You want to know what my other good news was?" He asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He said happily. "Dumbledore asked me after we dropped you off at King Cross." He finished.  
  
"That's great, Moony" Harry said. At that Remus got a sad look on his face. "I sorry what did I say?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Nothing it's just that I will have to be alone in the shrieking shack during my transformations." He paused, "It will be lonely that's all."  
  
"I miss him, his was like my dad." Harry told him. "It was my entire fault that he died. I wish I could change it and I died instead."  
  
"Harry I know you miss him, and I do too. He was like a brother to me, it hurts I know it does. It's not your fault Harry he died trying to protect you and he would do it again if he could I know he would cause I know I would." "He wouldn't like us to be upset about him passing away, he would want us to celebrate him being free."  
  
"I know but I wish I could have talked to him one more time, I loved him but I never got to tell him that, I loved him like a father. I wish he could have known."  
  
"I know Harry, I know." Remus stopped, "It will get easier, I promise, oh and I forgot to tell you but you are coming to headquarters the day after your birthday."  
  
"Cool I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione." Harry finished.  
  
"Well Harry I have some work to do to set up my class this year. I want to make sure I have a good class."  
  
"You won't have to try to hard, don't worry she was horrible."  
  
"Thanks for that, but I still have to make sure. I will see you the day after your birthday."  
  
"Thanks for coming over and talking everything out with me, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Don't mention it Harry, anytime." And with that and a pop he was gone.  
  
Harry got up and went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He was going to write a note to Ron and Hermione, he had an idea on how to make it so Remus didn't feel lonely.  
  
Ron and Hermione, Hey guys how is everything going? I just found out that I get to come over the day after my birthday. I have talked to Remus and I notice how lonely he feels and can you blame him he is the last Marauder. I think that it is time that the Marauders ride again. I think we should follow in their footprints. I already chose my form and I have some in mind for you two. I am going to be prongs, Ron I think you should be Padfoot, and Hermione I think that you should be Bushtail a cat of some kind. If you would rather have a different form that is fine but I think we should do this as soon as possible, if possible by the first full moon during school. Please write back as soon as possible. I am going to read last years transfiguration but I don't think that anything will be in there, please check the library there and find anything and start studying on it. I am going to owl order a book. Owl soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry got another piece of parchment.  
  
Flourish and Blotts, Hi my name is Harry Potter and I would like to know if you could give my bird the best book you have on becoming an Animgui, no matter the price. Please take it out of my vault in gringotts. Thank you very much.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry went over to his trunk and got out his transfiguration book and started skiming through the pages.  
  
An hour later Hedwig taped on the window with a letter and a book on her leg. Harry opened the window. Hedwig flopped down on the bed and looked exhausted. Harry took the two things off her legs and gave her an owl treat and new water. She went in her cage and fell asleep.  
  
Harry took the letter from Ron and Hermione and opened  
it.  
  
Harry, Hey, that is a great idea. Ron and I decided that the forms that you picked would be great. We have a few books here that I will read. We'll see you the day after your birthday.  
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
p.s. Of course I will be your girlfriend.  
  
Harry was very happy about the letter all together. He was going to follow in his father and godfathers footprints. Harry read the first three chapters, of the book. He found out that you had to make a potion with something of the animal in it sort of like the Polyjuice potion.  
  
It was only four in the afternoon and there was a hunting store a few blocks away so Harry decided that he would walk down to the store and get a hair off of a stag on the wall.  
  
It took Harry about fifteen minutes to get there, he walked in and acted like he was looking at the shotguns. He slowly made his way over to the stag head in the corner. He pulled out a few hairs off of the neck. And started on his way out, "Excuse me can I help you?" a muscular man that worked there asked him.  
  
"No, I was just on my way out," Harry stated  
  
"Could you pleas empty your pockets please"  
  
"Why I have done nothing wrong?" Harry asked  
  
"Then there should be no problem with you emptying your pockets, look I don't want to have to call the local authorities."  
  
"Okay," Harry said. His hands were in his hoodie pocket so he put the hairs in there and pulled his pants pockets out and the guy searched him and felt the outside of his hoodie pocket and didn't feel the hairs.  
  
"Sorry, I had to do that but we have been having kids coming in here and stealing knives from us."  
  
"Its okay, you were only doing your job." Harry said and then leaving.  
  
When Harry got to his room he put the hairs in a small vial. Harry then wrote two letters, one to the potion shop in Diagon Alley, and one to the potion shop in Hogsmead. He didn't want any one to get suspicious.  
  
Hello, This is Harry Potter and I was doing my summer homework for potions and I need a few ingredients to finish it. Could I have the following ingredients?  
  
Moons milk Sickle weed Womping Willow twig Imp butter  
  
Thank you very much take the money out of my vault in Gringotts  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Hello, This is Harry Potter and I was doing my summer homework for potions and I need a few ingredients to finish it. Could I have the following ingredients?  
  
Bozar Eye of a Newt Milk weed  
  
Thank you very much take the money out of my vault in Gringotts  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ron, Hey pick a few hairs of the type of animals you want to become. Harry  
  
Harry tied the letters to Hedwig who seemed tired but didn't refuse. All Harry could do now is wait.  
  
A/N: hey I don't know if it matters if the animal is dead but for this story lets just pretend. And it doesn't take magic to brew a potion does it, if he made a fire with logs and things in the Dursley's shed? I wouldn't think so . 


End file.
